Love Bonds
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: Valentines Day is a few days away, and everyone wants to know. Who are the kids valentines... especially Ichi s.
1. Chapter 1: The Day of Love

Love Bonds

Summary: Valentines day is only days away, and everyone wants to know. Who are the kids valentines... especially Ichi's.

This is how the story will go, the others are going to watch as Ichi, Fu, and Ren go out and hang out with their valentines. Ichi has a lot, so it'll make more chapters, and one of them will be a cameo from one of my crossovers which you would should read to understand it, I recommend reading all of them cause I'm still choosing who to use for the cameo. Ren's valentine will be a secret, the same with Fu since she doesn't even know her valentine yet. Don't worry, I'll try to squeeze in some stuff for Po and the five. Now let's begin, I only own my characters, everyone else belongs to dreamworks.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Day of Love

It was a new day in the valley of peace, and everyone was getting ready for the big day coming in a matter of weeks; the store clerks decorated their shops with hearts and flowers, and the villagers were getting ready to tell their special someones how they feel. It was the same in the jade palace, everyone was getting ready for the day to come. Master Shifu was happy for his students, but he wondered about the the three children, would they have valentines? "Morning, Master Shifu."

Shifu smiled when he saw his youngest students, the twins Ichi and Fu, and their older cousin Ren; its been a year since Shifu adopted Ichi, and a few months since they found Fu and Ren, he thought of them as his children, and they think of him as their father as well. "Good morning, how are you three today?"

"Just fine, but what's with everyone today?" Ichi asked

"Yeah, they look happy about something... except Tigress, but she's maybe hiding it." Fu agreed

"You guys never celebrated valentines day before?" Ren asked

The twins only frowned and sighed in discomfort, Ichi was the first to say something. "I can't remember my first valentines."

"I never had one in my life." Fu sighed.

"Sorry guys, I shouldn't have said anything," Ren apologized "I'm one to talk anyway, I never had a valentines either so I'm basically in the same boat as you two."

Shifu felt sorry for the three of them, neither one of them has ever been able to celebrate the day to spend time with the person you love; could he really do something? "Well the three of you are going to celebrate, because valentines day is the day of love. I'm not going to let the three of you miss out on it, and it's only 14 days away."

"Alright Shifu." They agreed.

"Now then, did you have anyone in mind?"

Shifu was surprised, he actually saw both the dogs and tanuki blush at once, he didn't think they all wouldn't have anyone in mind for a valentine. He was more surprised about Ichi; he had always been considered a ladies man from his father, and yet he didn't know what to do. "Don't you three have a special someone?"

"Not that I know of." Ren answered

"Not one." Fu sighed.

"I'm... indecisive." Ichi answered

Shifu could only chuckle at his sons answer. "Don't worry, sometimes love comes to you."

Shifu then left the room, leaving the three kids to think about his words. "This feels weird."

"Weird, Ichi you have two girls that like you, one of them is the emperors daughter, you also have two other girls who like you, one's a human and one is in another universe," Ren explained. "How can you not choose between them?"

"Well, it feels hard... is it right to only show my affections to one girl?" Ichi asked

"But you should be happy, I don't even have one boy who likes me." Fu sighed

"Um we're guys, and we like you." Ren assured

"Thanks for that, Ren."

"Well like Shifu said, love sometime comes to you, maybe we might get lucky." Ichi said, smiling.

"Hello?"

Ichi turned around to see a girl standing at the front door, it was his childhood friend Kaguya; she seemed nervous about something, Ren and Fu could see how she was shaking. "Is something wrong Kaguya?"

"Well, mind if I ask you a question?" Kaguya asked

"Sure." Ichi answered

"Alone?"

"Um, okay."

Though confused, Ichi still followed her back outside, which left his sister and cousin by themselves; they looked at each other and wondered what they were talking about. "What are you guys waiting for?"

They turned to see Po behind them, wondering what was going on. "Kaguya came to ask Ichi a question alone, we're waiting for him to come back."

"Oh, sounds interesting," Po said, smiling. "Think its something important?"

"Don't know, could be." Fu answered

"Hey, there he is." Ren said

When they saw Ichi, they noticed how he had a weird look on his face, it looked distressed and unsure about something; when he closed the door he walked as fast as he could to his room. "Hey Ichi, what happened?"

"N-Nothing, I have to tell Shifu that I'm going somewhere tomorrow." He answered

"Where you going, little bro?" Po asked

"... Nowhere special."

The three of them just watched as Ichi left, and the state of confusion formed into their minds. "That's not like Ichi to keep secrets, well not like this anyway."

"What did Kaguya talk to him about?" Ren wondered

"We could ask Shifu." Fu suggested

"Good idea."

It didn't take long for Po and the kids to reach Shifu's room, but when they got there they saw Ichi coming out and quickly leaving; this only raised their curiosity, so they quickly went inside. "Hello students, may I ask why you're here?"

"Yeah, can we ask what Ichi wanted to talk about?" Fu asked

"Why should I tell you?" Shifu asked

"Well, he was acting weird after he talked to Kaguya, and we were wondering why." Ren explained

"I'm sorry, but I promised him to keep it a secret," Shifu answered "I can't break our promise."

"Please Shifu, I'm worried about my little brother." Po pleaded

Shifu was calm, but when he saw the puppy dog eyes of the two cousins, he just couldn't stand it anymore. "Fine, Ichi wanted to tell me... that he was going out with Kaguya tomorrow."

"You mean..."

"He's going on a date!?" They exclaimed

"Yes, yes he is."

"You're ok with this?" Po asked

"Of course I am, Ichi deserves this like the rest of you," Shifu explained. "I also know Kaguya enough to know that she's a nice person, so I gave him permission."

"My little brother on a date, man this is great." Po said, smiling.

"I'd like for you all to keep quiet about this, he doesn't want anyone to know."

"We promise Shifu, we won't tell the five." The three swore.

"You don't have to lie, I know you're going to tell them."

They didn't even answer, all they did was rush out of the room; Shifu could tell that they were heading for the five. "I hope Ichi has a good time, even though I feel a little nervous about it, I want to help him in anyway I can."

* * *

To be continued

I hope this works out, first ever real romance story. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Ichi's First Date

Love Bonds

Chapter 2: Ichi's First Date

I hope this is good, this is my first time doing a romance story.

* * *

It was a new day in the valley, and since Po, Ren, and Fu told the five about Ichi's date, they all waited to see what happened. "What do you think will happen?"

"I bet he'll choke." Tigress answered

"Why are you so negative, you should be happy for him." Viper argued

"I am, but Ichi doesn't look like the person to go on dates."

"This is his first date, he might get lucky." Monkey said

"His dad was a ladies man after all." Mantis included.

"Good morning, students."

Shifu came and watched his students talking. "Morning Master, we were just..."

"You told them didn't you, panda?" Shifu asked

"Well, who wouldn't want to know this." Po answered

"What's Ichi doing now?" Fu asked

"I was just helping him find an outfit to wear."

That last sentence just gave Shifu confused looks from everyone. "What?"

"_You_ gave him fashion advice?" Ren asked

"I know a few things."

Po just had to laugh. "Oh man, I can't wait to see what he looks like."

"Um Shifu, are you sure it's ok for me to where this?"

The next thing to come shocked everyone, it was Ichi wearing a surprisingly new outfit; it was a pair of black pants, a white shirt that showed some of his chest, and on the shirt laid a red rose. "Whoa, Ichi you look..."

"Hot!" Fu exclaimed

That compliment only caused him to blush. "Maybe the rose is to much, and this shirt reveals to much fur as well."

"Everything will be alright, you look great." Shifu assured.

"Thanks Shifu, and thanks for giving me this outfit," Ichi said, smiling. "I hope Kaguya likes it."

"She'll love it, don't forget to stay calm, and just be yourself."

"I guess I'll get going."

"Remember to be yourself, show her how much of a gentleman you are." Shifu said, smiling

"Thanks Shifu." Ichi hugged him and headed out.

"I wonder if it'll go well." Fu wondered

"He'll be fine, Ichi has always done a good job," Shifu said, but then he saw one panda try to sneak out. "Po, where might you be going?"

"Nowhere special, just... following Ichi," Po answered "Oh come on, don't you want to see what'll happen?"

"He'll tell me when he gets back from the date, and I don't want any of you to follow him." Shifu ordered

"Yes Master."

* * *

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the valley of peace, Ichi had made it to Kaguya's cafe, feeling nervous as ever. "Calm down, be yourself, and just be a gentleman... I can do this."

With a knock on the door, Ichi waited to see a young human girl in front of me; she seemed one year older than him with silver hair, and she wore a black maids outfit. Ichi knew who she was, she was Ren's childhood friend Saya, and just like his cousin Xiaomu, Saya was also a werefox. Saya always liked to be in her human form, but no one minded it. "Welcome to pachi pachi cafe, how can I... Ichi, what happened, you look amazing."

"Thanks Saya, is Kaguya ready?" Ichi asked

"I see, I guess the two of you are getting ready for valentines day," Saya said, smiling. "Just to ask, does Ren have anyone in mind yet?"

Ichi was surprised, but he smiled at what he realized. "Not at all."

Saya was relieved, and happy as well. "I'll go get her, you look great by the way."

Ichi waited for Saya to come back, but when she did he saw something that simply surprised him. "Whoa."

Ichi was at awe when he saw Kaguya, her outfit was both dazzling and shocking; she wore a blue kimono that had a skirt that covered her behind but showed her visible hips, her stomach was visible as well, she wore a tubetop that went all around her chest, and she also had long sleeves that had gold plant vines on them. When Kaguya saw Ichi, she looked the same as him. "Ichi, you look..."

"Beautiful," Ichi said, aloud. "Not me, I mean you, since beautiful would be for a girl and handsome would be for a guy, so you're beautiful, so I guess I'm handsome?"

The girls giggled at his nervousness. "I-I'm sorry."

"No worries, you're right, you are handsome." Kaguya said, smiling

Ichi was blushing, he felt happy. "So, shall we get going?"

"Sure, can you close up, Saya?"

"Sure, have fun you two." Saya said, smiling

When the two joined hands, they both felt a warm sensation in their hearts, just looking at each other made their faces turn red. "Whoa!?"

"Did you hear that?" Kaguya asked

"Yeah, it sounded familiar," Ichi wondered. "So, where would you like to go?"

"We could do anything really, I just want to enjoy the day... with you."

"W-Well okay, then will a walk be alright?" Ichi stuttered

"That's just fine."

The two started walking to the valley, but they didn't know that someone was following them. It was both Po, Ren, Fu, the five, and Shifu, watching them; because of Po's outburst, Ren had to cover his mouth before Ichi had spotted him. "Po, could you please keep quiet!"

"Sorry, but Kaguya just surprised me with that outfit." Po said, smiling.

"You're right, she does look hot." Ren admitted

"I told you all not to follow him." Shifu said, sternly.

"Master, you came with us." Crane pointed out.

Shifu was pulled into a corner, he knew he had no reason to talk. "Well, I'll admit that I was worried about him, it's common for a father to worry about his children."

"Shifu, you can just say that you wanted to see how Ichi first date went." Fu explained.

"If we want to see the rest of it then we better hurry, they're getting away." Tigress said

While the others followed them, Ichi and Kaguya made their way to the valley of piece, both thinking about what to do. "Any ideas?"

"I thought of going to Ping's noodle shop in the end, so how about some ice cream?" Ichi suggested.

"Sounds good, but do you feel like we're being watched?" Kaguya asked

"A little, but no need to worry about it."

"I guess."

It only took a few minutes, but the two got to enjoy their ice cream together. Ichi was happy, but he still felt nervous, he had no idea what to do now. "Same as always."

"Huh?" Ichi asked

"You always get vanilla, I remember that when we were kids." Kaguya answered

"What are they doing?" Po asked

"They're just talking, it looks like about their childhood." Fu answered

"Childhood?" Ren asked

"Oh yeah, Ichi and Kaguya are childhood friends," Po explained. "They met while they were still in the streets."

"Remember that one time, I actually got you to eat chocolate?" Kaguya asked

"Yeah, that's when we learned I can get a major sugar rush, it got me in trouble with a store clerk." Ichi chuckled

"Too bad, that was the only time you showed lots of emotion."

"Yeah, emotions hyped up with sugar."

The two laughed and were having fun, Shifu was happy to see the date was going well. "Hey, want to get some books?"

"Oh yeah, a new issue of Black Cat came out!" Kaguya said, smiling.

"Otaku's to the end." Po sighed.

"You should talk, fanboy." Ren muttered

"Hey!"

"Let's just follow them, okay?" Mantis said

A few minutes later, Ichi and Kaguya entered the bookstore, and met two people that they new. It was Ichi's godfather Jubei, and his cousin Shiisaa. "Hey Ichi, ho-wow!"

"Hello, and who's this fine lady?" Jubei asked

Ichi rolled his eyes at how the two reacted. "Kaguya you remember Shiisaa, but this is godfather Jubei, a friend of my dad."

"A cat is the godfather to a dog, that's one way for us to be friends." Kaguya said, smiling

"If you count a drunk cat a friend."

"I resent that!"

"And yet, I always have to take care of you when it happens."

Jubei just had to laugh. "Kid, you have no idea how much you're like your father, it's almost like a mirror image. You sure you don't wanna start drinking when your older?"

"I'm gonna live for a long time, which means no drinking." Ichi answered

"That's my boy." Shifu said, smiling.

"I wonder what his dad was like?" Viper asked

"All there is of him and his mom is the picture he got from christmas, I don't know much about him either." Fu sighed

"My mom told me about Uncle Reishin, like everyone else in the Kagi clan, he was a skilled warrior." Ren explained

"Hey, there they go again." Monkey said

Monkey was right, Ichi and Kaguya left and started walking again, talking to each other about the past and life. "I wanted to ask, where'd you get the rose?"

"Oh, from Ren's garden." Ichi answered

"What!?"

Po had to cover Ren's mouth before Ichi had a chance to look at him, but it looked like the two didn't notice it. "I didn't know Ren had a garden?"

"Shifu thought it would be nice for him to have something, so he let him plant flowers," Ichi explained. "Asters, calendulas, chrysanthemums, he made a lot. I even made my own."

"Ichi has a green thumb, I'm impressed." Kaguya said, smiling.

"Speaking of flowers, want to go to the flower shop?" Ichi asked

"Sure, the cafe could use some."

"Why couldn't he use his own roses," Ren said, irritated "If one pedal is out of place, I'm going to kill him."

"Someone's sensetive over a little flower." Monkey teased

"I put lots of work into those flowers, arranging flowers is hard work."

"Okay..."

"There they go again."

Ichi and Kaguya was already in the flower shop, Kaguya wanted to buy something for her cafe, but Ichi had something else in mind; Kaguya wanted something that looked beautiful and sweet, so she bought a basket of lilys and larkspurs. "These will look great, this might be good too."

"Hey Kaguya, here's something for you."

When Kaguya turned to see a beautiful violet in Ichi's hands, both Fu and Viper awed while the others just smiled and thought it was pretty sweet. "Ichi its beautiful, thank you."

"Your welcome, besides you're the samething." Ichi said, smiling

"A violet?"

"No... beautiful."

"Um... thank you." Kaguya was happy, she felt happy that Ichi thought of him like that.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Viper and Fu said, smiling.

"Ichi really is a ladies man." Mantis said, surprised

"That's my little bro for ya, always surprising." Po said, smiling

"There coming out, hide!" Tigress said.

When they left with a basket of flowers, Ichi felt like the day was turning out good. "Well look it here, its fancy pants."

That voice, and the laughs that came with it just irritated Ichi, because he knew who it was. It was Dash, Cash, and Flash, his old bullies from the orphanage; it was the best day ever for him, and now they had to come and ruin it. "The crybaby and his girlfriend, must have been dumb luck for her to like you."

"Shut it bacon breath, you guys are just jealous of Ichi." Kaguya stated

"Excuse me?" Dash scoffed

"You heard me, Ichi has a great family, amazing kung fu moves, and powers that make you run with your tails between your legs," Kaguya explained. "So admit it, you're jealous of him."

"No way we're jealous of that loser!" Cash exclaimed

"Why should we care what you say anyway, you're just some stupid whore." Flash said

Ichi was the first to react with anger. "What did you just say!?"

"You heard me, do you think any girl like this would actually date you," Flash retorted. "You probably had to pay her, she's nothing but a prostitute."

"How dare you say that, I..."

"What're you gonna do... kill me?"

Ichi wanted to, he wanted to make them pay for what they said, but he just couldn't. So he walked away. "Ichi, wait!"

"I knew it, still a crybaby." Cash said, laughing.

Po was so angry that he wanted to teach them a lesson, but Ren and Fu held him down. "Let me go!"

"Panda, I know how you feel, but you can't react this way." Shifu explained

"But they have no right to call Kaguya that, and to make fun of Ichi either." Po said, tearfully

"Trust us Po, Ichi's going to take care of everything." Fu assured

"How do you know that?"

"Because of that."

Ren pointed to Ichi who had returned, he was holding a rose in his hands and took in the aroma it gave. "What do you want now, cry...!?"

Ichi threw the rose straight at Flash's face, its thorns scratched his left cheek. "Roses have thorns, just like Kaguya. And if you don't want to feel those thorns, I'd suggest you leave the lady alone."

"Oh, so you want to take care of business before your off the clock?" Flash taunted

Ichi didn't say anything, but what he did do was snap his fingers to call more roses in his hands. "Well if that's how you want it, let me show you how I take care of business."

Po was happy to see his brother stand up to him. "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

"It sounds like... a spanish guitar?" Crane said

"Ren, what are you doing?" Fu asked

Ren was the one playing a guitar. "Shh, what Ichi's about to do needs something like this, watch in amazement."

While Ren played the guitar, Ichi jumped into the air with roses in hand. "First I whip it out, then I thrust it, with... great... force!

Ichi threw the roses like they were throwing knives, each one of them stuck the boars to the ground while the rest formed something. "In every angle, it penetrates... until, with great strength, I ram it in!"

Each rose fell into place to form something, everyone just watched in amazement, and with the last rose in hand, Ichi threw it at the middle of Flash's head; he landed gracefully to the ground, with the rose from his shirt in his mouth. When everyone looked at the flowers, they amazed and at awe to see them arranged into a heart. "In the end... we are all satisfied..."

Ichi clapped his hands, and the flower pedals exploded, descending to the ground like the beautiful snow. "And you are set free."

He threw the rose in his mouth to Kaguya, who was amazed and astounded at the same time. "Ichi, that was unbelievable."

"That was awesome." Po whispered

"That was beautiful." The girls said, even Tigress.

"That was... suggestive," Ren admitted. "Maybe I shouldn't have played the guitar."

"Now if you don't want me to try aiming next time, I suggest you say sorry to the young lady." Ichi threatened

"W-We're sorry." They all said

"Sorry for what?"

"We're sorry for making fun of you, and calling her a whore."

"Are you satisfied, Kaguya?" Ichi asked

While they got up, Kaguya charged and kicked Flash dead center in the groin. "Don't you ever call me that again, you hear me?"

"Yes... sir."

The three ran with Flash holding his manhood, and everyone in the valley laughing at them. "That'll show them, your not the only one who learns kung fu."

"That wasn't kung fu, that was fighting dirty." Ichi replied

"Okay, then I'll call it dirty fu."

Ichi had to laugh. "Always spunky, I liked that about you."

"Didn't see that coming, are you the same Ichi?" Kaguya asked

"I'm his shadow."

"Bloodedge?"

"I actually go by the name, Kage now," Kage answered. "Ichi wanted me to help out, but he didn't want me to hurt them."

"Well thanks, that was very sweet of you." Kaguya said, smiling

"Shut up, it was nothing."

"Somebody's blushing, I guess even a shadow has a heart."

"Whatever," Kage said, but then switched back to Ichi. "Sorry about walking away like that, I had to buy those roses."

"No worries, it was amazing!"

"Yeah, I heard you before," Ichi said, smiling. "So, wanna head over to Ping's noodle shop?"

"Yeah, I'm actually getting hungry anyway."

Now that the situation was over, Ichi and Kaguya resumed their date. "I guess we're heading off to my dad's shop."

"I can go for some noodles." Fu said, smiling.

"We can't be seen, Fu." Shifu reminded

"No worries, if we hurry, we can tell my dad the situation." Po assured

"Then let's hurry, I'm hungry."

It only took a few minutes, but Ichi and Kaguya finally made it to Ping's noodle shop. "Mr. Ping, are you there?"

"Ichi, it's good to see you again," Ping said, smiling. "Oh, is this your girlfriend?"

Ichi couldn't even speak, leaving Kaguya to finish for him. "I'm Kaguya, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Mr. Ping, Po's father."

Kaguya gasped in amazement, "I guess I forgot to mention that, so can we have a bowl of noodles?"

"Of course, you can try my special valentine noodles." Ping answered, heading into the kitchen.

But while Mr. Ping did that, Po and the others watched from behind the shop; the others actually wondered what was so special about the noodles. "Hey Po, what's so special about these noodles."

"What's special about these noodles, is the love they bring?" Po answered

"What?" Everyone asked

"My dad does this every valentines day, he gives a couple one big bowl of noodles to share," Po explained. "He got this idea from this story about a lady and a tramp, if the couple share the same strand of noodles and kiss, they were destined to love each other."

"Aw, so romantic." Viper sighed

"Shifu, what do you think about this?" Tigress asked

"I think... it's the most beautiful thing I ever heard of." Shifu said, smiling

Back in front, Mr. Ping came back with a big bowl of noodles in his hands. "Enjoy the noodles, and may love find its way between you two."

"Thank you."

The bowl was very large, and the noodles were in the shape of a heart. "Would you like to try it first?"

"I don't want to eat it all, we could eat it together." Kaguya suggested.

"Alright." Ichi ageed

Both of them took their chopsticks and started slurping their noodles, the texture and the taste was amazing to them; with each passing moment their lips came closer, and before they kner it, their lips were touching. "They kissed!"

"So cute!" The girls said, minus Tigress.

"Sorry, that was my fault." Ichi apologized

"No it was mine, the noodles were so good that I couldn't stop." Kaguya assured

"Same here, but it was kind of nice."

"Yeah... it was."

Ichi and Kaguya looked at each others eyes, they were deadlocked and unwavering, almost hypnotizing. "Um hey, how come you call your other self Kage?"

"Huh, oh because that's my full name." Ichi replied

"It is?"

"Yeah, Kageichi."

"The shadow one, very cool."

"Thanks, how about we finish this and I'll walk you back home?"

"Sure."

"Did you see that, they were destined for each other!" Fu exclaimed

"I know, this is so romantic." Viper agreed

"You two are getting way too excited over this." Tigress muttered

"Come on Tigress, you can open up and enjoy it with us."

"I'm fine, thanks."

"There is something we should learn from this." Crane said

"Yeah, how to be a ladies man like Ichi." Mantis agreed

"Calm down, they're leaving." Ren explained.

The two left the valley and headed back to the cafe, it only took a few minutes for them to reach the compound. "So, I guess this is it."

"Yeah, thanks for today, I had a great time." Kaguya said, smiling

"Me too, I hope you liked the flowers."

"Yeah, thanks for the violet, and thanks for fighting for me from those boars."

"Anything to take care of those punks, and besides... I'd do anything for you."

Their eyes were connected with one another, their bodies coming ever so closer, until their lips finally made contact; the kiss was soft and warm, it felt loving and passionate to both of them. The kiss lasted a good six minutes until they finally stepped back for air. "Happy Valentines Day, Kageichi Kagi."

"Happy Valentines Day, Kaguya Nanbu."

Kaguya smiled and went back into the cafe, leaving Ichi by himself. "Love is nice, I hope to feel it even more."

"That was beautiful, simply touching." Po said, tearfully.

"Is that so?"

Everyone jumped when they saw Ichi behind them, especially since he was right in front of them. "Ichi, how did..."

"You were the ones following me, weren't you?" Ichi asked

"I'm sorry son, I tried." Shifu frowned

"No worries, so how did I do?"

"You were awesome, Ichi." Fu said, hugging him.

"I guess you really got Uncle Reishin's genes." Ren said, smiling

"Thanks Tan-Tan, glad you think that." Ichi replied

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"How about we go home, it's getting dark." Shifu stated

"Okay, thanks again Shifu," Ichi said, smiling. "You really helped me today."

"I'll always be there for you, I'm your father after all."

"Well like I said, thanks dad."

* * *

To be continued

So long, finally done, I guess I'll do Ren's valentines next chapter, so much for his secret since you know who it is. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fox and The Tanuki

Love Bonds

Chapter 3: The Fox and The Tanuki

If you can't understand the title, I'm talking about Ren and Saya. I only own my characters.

* * *

Another day passed, and it looked like everyone in the valley was prepared for valentines day, even though it was now twelve days close; Ren wasn't paying it any mind, all he did to pass the time was work more on arranging the flowers in his garden. "The chrysanthemum's look good today, maybe I should put them with the asters... nah, maybe I should put the asters with the carnations."

"Ren, good morning."

Ren noticed as Shifu came by, and waved to him. "Good morning Shifu, here to smell the flowers?"

"Not really, but I knew that you were here," Shifu answered. "Aren't you going to get ready for valentines day?"

"I will, but I'm going to wait a while before I find a girl."

"What about Saya?"

"Saya... she's just a friend."

"So is Kaguya, but that didn't stop Ichi from dating her." Shifu said, smiling

"But, didn't Kaguya ask him out?" Ren asked

"What I'm trying to say is that you should go out with her, you might be able to find love with her."

"Love seems hard to believe... it's been years since I felt it."

Shifu felt sad for Ren, he knew he was just like Ichi because they both never opened up to their emotions, but they were starting to little by little; he really wanted to help, but he had no idea what to do. "Love will always be with you, but you have to learn to share it with others."

Ren wanted to feel it, he wanted to feel it more than anything, but he didn't know why it felt so hard for him; was it because of his life in the black dragon group, or was it because, like his power... he had a heart of ice? "Ren!"

Ren turned to see Ichi approaching him. "What's up?"

"Saya's here, she wants to talk to you." He answered

Ren walked to the hall of warriors, leaving Ichi and Shifu alone. "Were you listening?"

"No, but Saya asked me if Ren had a valentines yet, it's not that hard to figure out she likes him," Ichi explained. "I'm hoping that she can help him, so his heart can open up more."

Ichi had become wiser during his time in the palace, and Shifu was proud of him because of it. "You know, that didn't sound half bad."

"Wise, but still a kid." Shifu muttered

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren was in the hall of warriors, and opened the door to find Saya. "Hey Saya, is there something you need?"

"I want you to come with me, so we can go out." Saya answered

"Y-You mean on a date?" Ren stuttered

"Of course, now let's go!"

Saya didn't even give Ren time to answer, she just grabbed his hand and ran him right out; what Ren didn't know was that Ichi and Fu was watching him. "I was right, Saya does like him."

"That's so sweet." Fu said, smiling

"Yeah, we shouldn't bother them." Ichi explained.

"Yeah."

Five seconds later. "Wanna go screw with them?"

"God yes!" Ichi answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren was trying to figure out what to do with Saya, they were friends and she wanted to go on a date with him; he just wasn't used to it. "Saya, can you please let me go?"

"No way, you're going out with me no matter what!" Saya exclaimed

"At least stop pulling my tail!"

"Huh, sorry."

For a while, Ren felt like he was going to become the first ever tailess tanuki. "Alright, now why did you want me to go out with you?"

"Well, cause we haven't gone out in a while," Saya answered. "Ever since we joined the black dragons, you seemed so distant. I just... I want to see the Ren I met as a kid."

Ren was surprised, but he knew that Saya was right, ever since his parents died, Ren had closed his heart to the people he care about; he knew that he could open up now, but he was afraid that his heart would end up breaking again from the loss of a loved one. And yet, Saya was trying to help him open up, what exactly could he do for this situation. The only thing he could do was laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You said "As a kid", but if I remember correctly, you were about the same as you are now when I first met you." Ren chuckled

"Are you calling me old, I could understand that fox sage, but me!?" Saya exclaimed

"Cut Xiaomu some slack, she's my cousin after all, besides you two have a lot in common," Ren explained. "Besides being werefoxes, you girls got some killer moves."

"Just so you know, I could've beat her if Fu didn't have her back."

Saya continued to argue about her fight with Xiaomu, while Ren just laughed a little. But little did they know, Ichi and Fu were watching from far away. "I think Xiaomu would go crazy if she heard that."

"Probably, but at least she's helping Ren open up, that's all that matters." Ichi said, smiling.

"So, what might you two be doing?"

The twins nearly jumped out of their fur when they heard Shifu's voice, who mearly smirked from their reactions. "Nothing, just watching Ren and Saya."

"And why is that?" Shifu asked

"We were worried about him, I feel like if Ren doesn't open his heart... he might end up being worse than I was," Ichi answered. "I don't want that to happen, I want everyone I care about to be happy."

Shifu was proud for the twins, he even gave Ichi a pat on the shoulder to comfort him. "With you two, I know he'll open up. But something tells me that there is more to why you want to watch them."

"Well, we were gonna mess with them a little." Fu admitted, which only made Shifu chuckle a little.

"Still kids, but I think I'll join in the fun." Shifu said, smiling.

"Oh no."

Ichi groaned at the sight of the three boars approaching Ren and Saya, it was the three boars, Dash, Cash, and Flash again. "Whoa there, who's this hot lady?"

"Why don't you ditch this zero, and hang out with us?" Cash smirked.

"Excuse me, who are these losers?" Saya asked

"The three bullies Ichi went through in his orphanage." Ren answered

"You know that loser?"

"That loser happens to be my cousin."

"Figures, that freak always has weird relatives." Flash retorted

"Listen, I don't care what you say about me, but I don't want you to talk about Ichi that way." Ren talked back.

"Oh yeah, why should we?" Dash asked

"Because I know how he feels, and maybe I still do," Ren explained. "But that doesn't mean you have the right to treat him like crap, so I'm gonna say this once and only once, say anything about him again I'll break you like glass."

The air became cold as ice, Ichi could tell that Ren was about to attack. "Kage Bunraku!"

The three boars stood still at first, but then they started to move by the commands Ichi gave them with his hand motions; Ren was confused at first, but then he laughed at how they were walking around like clowns. After Ren calmed down, and the cold air was gone, Ichi let go of his hold on the boars. "Geez, you're just like him, let's go!"

"Whoa, when could you do that?" Saya asked

"I can't... but a certain dog can." Ren muttered

Ren could hear giggling coming from behind him, but he ignored it. "I feel like hanging out now, so where do you want to go?"

"Why don't we go shopping, I could use someone to hold my clothes." Saya smirked.

"No way, if we're shopping we get an equal share of clothes." Ren said, smiling.

"Now that's the Ren I know and love."

"Scuse me?"

"Let's just go!"

Ren just followed Saya to the nearest store, leaving Shifu and the twins by themselves. "That was pretty funny, I didn't know you can control three people?"

"I've been working on my shadow puppet technique, I'm getting better." Ichi said, smiling

"You've been practicing it on Po haven't you?" Shifu asked.

"No... yes." He replied "Let's head back, I don't want to bother them anymore."

"You sure?"

"Ren's getting better, we don't need to watch to know what'll happen."

"I couldn't agree more." Shifu said, smiling.

Ren and Saya ran over to the nearest store and started shopping like never before, or at least Saya was, Ren just watched as she fought against everyone to get what she wanted; just seeing her made him remember his childhood, how they used to play together, and how Saya took the blame for when they'd get in trouble, which was a lot since she was older than him by over a hundred years. "Hey Ren, how's this?"

Saya came out in a somewhat gothic kimono, it was black and had vines with thorns that had Roses in the middle of them; Ren was at awe, he never saw Saya look so beautiful before. "Saya, you look amazing."

"Thanks, but is that all you have to say?" Saya asked

"You look like a beautiful rose garden, each rose pedal glistening beautifully."

"Very nice, I'm gonna try on something else."

For the rest of the day, Ren just watched and complimented as Saya showed off the new outfits she wore, it wasn't much, but he was happy either way; after she was done, Ren walked Saya back to the cafe. "This was nice, it was actually pretty fun."

"Well, thanks for hanging out with me," Saya said, smiling. "And I liked how you stood up for Ichi, you really are a good cousin."

"Thanks, but I kind of wanted to ask," Ren said. "Why did you want to go out with me, you'd be better off with some other guy."

"Ren I..."

"I'm not that much of a good looking guy in my opinion, and I even started to gain weight, but I guess that's natural for a tanuki. I don't think you'd like to be with someone like...!?"

Saya silenced him with a kiss on the lips, Ren was surprised, but he knew it felt nice; the air became cold, and snow fell from the sky, as if to show the beauty of their kiss. After a few minutes, they finally broke for air. "S-Saya."

"Do you remember when we first met?" Saya asked

It didn't take long, but Ren finally realized it. "I remember, my mom let me walk around a nearby village while she bought groceries, then I saw you with a group of people trying to hurt you. I was four then, but I knew it wasn't right, so I tried to protect you."

"They hated me, because I was a werefox, but you protected me," Saya continued. "No one came to my rescue before, when you did I made a promise to always be by your side, and to help you when anyway I can. That's why, when I heard that you joined the black dragons, I joined as well."

"You did all that... for me?" Ren asked

"I'd do anything for you, because I... I love you."

Loved him, she really loved him, that whole thought made Ren's heart melt; the ice that covered his heart began to melt as well, leaving a warm feeling in his heart. "Thank you, and I feel the same way."

Saya was happy, but a thought came to mind. "What's with the snow?"

"Well you surprised me, so my power just reacted to how I felt."

"Then I know exactly how you feel, happy valentines day, Ren Aisu."

"Happy valentines day, Ren."

Ren left the cafe, and headed back to the jade palace, with a smile on his face; he knew now that it was ok, it was ok to open up again, and to let others inside his heart. When he opened the door, he found Shifu and the twins in the hall of heroes. "Welcome back, and how was your day?"

"... Better, and it's going to be that way from now on," Ren answered. "You guys were following me, I recognized Ichi's shadow puppet technique."

"I didn't know you knew that move." Ichi said, surprised

"I've seen you use it on Po, after a while, it's actually funny to see a panda do the chicken dance."

"We wanted you to open up, and not freeze the three stooges," Fu explained. "No matter how much they deserved it."

Ren knew that they wanted to help all along, he knew it he was going to live a good life, as long as they were there with him. "Thanks."

* * *

To be continued.

I'll go back to Ichi's love life next chapter, but first I'm going back to demon slayer: yin and yang. I'm having a surprise guest in the story too, it'll really surprise you... oh I can't stand it, it's Black Raider!


	4. Chapter 4: The Emperors Daughter

Love Bonds

Chapter 4: The Emperors Daughter

Another chapter with Ichi, hope you like it.

* * *

It was another day in the valley, and there was only four days left till valentines day; Shifu spent most of the day meditating, thinking about how the kids would spend their valentines. He knew that Ichi and Ren would be alright, but he was worried about Fu, even though she was happy with the others, he knew that she was depressed about not having a valentines. As the thought came to his mind, Shifu heard the door to the hall of warriors knocking. "Now, who can that be?"

Shifu went to open the door, but what surprised him was the messenger goose that was in front of the door; he was about his size, and also wore a golden shirt. "That outfit, your the emperor's messenger."

"Yes, I've come to give message to Master Shifu, which would be you." The goose answered

The goose quickly gave Shifu a scroll and flew away, leaving him to read it out loud. "Hello old friend, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to visit the valley of peace, with my daughter Kuro. It turns out that she has a crush on him, which is another reason I'm coming to visit, I want to ask him to go out with my daughter. This feels hard to ask, but could you help me? That reminds me, where is Ichi?"

Though Shifu didn't know it, Ichi was down in the valley, playing a game of poker with Tian di and the members of the white lotus group. "Achoo!"

"What's with you, twitchy?" Mac asked

"Stop calling me that, but I think someone was calling me." Ichi answered

"Maybe you should go."

"No way, not until I finish this game!"

"Ichi, you basically got half of hour money!"

Mac wasn't kidding, Ichi had already won nearly all of their money, he even won a novelty crown Mac had; but even though he was losing, Tian di actually laughed. "Gotta say Ichi, you still got your skills."

"Well if you like, you can trade the rest of the money for one of your suits." Ichi suggested

"Kid, you got a deal," Juu answered "So what you got?"

"Full house!"

"Same as always, your like an ace comrade." Don said, smiling

"I fold." Juu said

"Same here." Everyone gave in at once.

"Oh yeah, see ya!" Ichi said, leaving.

"Kid doesn't change one bit." Tian thought, smiling.

Ichi was happy for today, the day just went perfect for him, but he kept wondering what that sneeze was about from before; who was talking about him, and did they need something from him? "I feel like somethings waiting for me when I get home, should I wait a while and ignore it? No, I think I should go right away."

Even though he had a whole bunch of stuff with him, Ichi was still able to walk up the thousand steps, but as he made the final step, he found Shifu standing in front of him. "Hello Shifu, how are you today?"

"I'm just fine, and where have you been?" Shifu asked, but could tell from the crown on his head. "You've been gambling, haven't you?"

"Uh... what gave it away," He joked, but that was probably a bad thing. "It was just with the guys, no harm right, is something wrong?"

"Not really, but emperor Huang di is coming to visit, and so is Kuro."

"S-She is?"

"He actually wants you to go out with her."

"But, would it be right?"

"Why do you say that?" Shifu asked

"I just thought about it, since I'm fifteen, and I go with dog years, I could be... well, I could be older than you without even knowing it," Ichi explained. "I think I'm actually able to marry by now."

"What!?"

"Don't worry, I'm still gonna be a kid for a good while."

"Good, then we should prepare, and since you have that new suit, you can wear it tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

The next day finally came, and Shifu waited for Huang di to come, even though he knew it would take a while. The minutes went by, but after an hour they finally came; one was a grey mountain cat, he wore a grey gi and had red eyes, then there was a young black lynx next to him, she had red eyes as well, but she wore a grey gi. "Master Shifu, good to see you old friend."

"Emperor Huang di, it's an honor to see you again," Shifu bowed. "That's quite the outfit you have."

"I thought we should try to keep a low profile, just in case any enemies follow us." Huang di answered

"It's nice to see you as well, Kuro."

Kuro smiled and bowed, showing a sign of respect to Shifu. "Master Shifu, is Ichi here?"

"Sorry I'm late."

The two looked to see Ichi coming from another room, he wore a white suit that held a white corsage on the front of it. "I wanted to look formal, but I guess I don't have to."

"Ichi, introduce yourself." Shifu replied

Almost instantly, Ichi bowed and gave a serious face. "Hello, my name is Kageichi Kagi, it's an honor to meet you Emperor Huang di, you can call me Ichi for short."

"It's nice to meet you, but you don't have to be so formal." Huang di chuckled.

"Kuro, it's good to see you again."

"Ichi um, would you like... would you like to..." Kuro was stammering, it was hard for her to see Ichi like this. "Would you like to...!?"

"I'd love to hang out with you, are you ready?" Ichi asked, extending a hand to her.

Kuro looked scared at first, but her father placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Have fun, it'll be alright."

"Thank you, let's go." Kuro said, taking Ichi's hand.

Huang di was happy to see his daughter go off, but he felt uneasy, he thought that someone would kidnap her along the way. "Do not worry."

"Master Shifu."

"Ichi has always been the protective type, either one of his personalities will keep her safe." Shifu assured.

"Either one, you act like there's more than one of him," Huang di laughed a little, but he could tell from Shifu's look that he wasn't kidding. "So, there's more to this boy than meets the eye."

"If you like, we could follow them," Shifu suggested. "This wouldn't be the first time I've watched the children on dates."

"Alright, no one can recognize me anyway."

Meanwhile, Ichi and Kuro were walking through the valley, holding hands in the process. "So Kuro, how've you been?"

"Oh, it's been normal, as normal as the life of the emperors daughter can be," Kuro answered. "I always do my best, to be a little princess, to be formal to everyone, just being..."

"Someone you're not?" Ichi asked

Kuro sighed. "Yeah, sometimes I feel like I'm being watched, don't you ever feel that?"

But after that question, Ichi grew silent. "Ichi?"

Kuro looked at him with a worried look, but was almost surprised when she saw his ears twitch. "Are you ok?"

"You know, I do know what it's like to be watched, I've felt it for the past couple of days," Ichi finally answered. "It was comforting for a while, but now... **it's just annoying!"**

"Um, who are you talking to?" Kuro asked

Ichi just sighed. "Nevermind, I had a bad feeling, but It'll pass... let's keep walking."

Little did Kuro know, Ichi was yelling at Huang di and Shifu, who were watching from afar. "I'm impressed, he has strong hearing."

"It comes with the ears, we should hurry and catch up." Shifu explained.

With the two of them following, Ichi and Kuro explored the valley a little more, enjoying each place they go to. "Ichi, do you know what it's like to be someone your not?"

Ichi thought about it, he had gone through a lot in his life, and after going through life knowing that he had another personality, he actually did know what it felt like. "Yeah, but it gets better over time, it actually becomes another part of me."

"Another part of you?" Kuro asked

"Yeah, the other part of me is kind of dark, he can be a little cruel, but he shows his emotions when he wants to," Ichi actually laughed. "Though he rarely does it, when he does he tries to act cool, but he kind of sucks at it."

What surprised him then was Kuro's laughter. "What's so funny?"

"In a way, you just insulted yourself." Kuro giggled

Ichi was about to give a retort, but he knew she was right, so he started laughing with her. "So he does have another pesonality, but is it trustworthy?"

"No need to worry Huang di, he's actually a kind hearted person," Shifu assured. "He just tries to act tough, like Tigress does."

"Is that so, I'd like to see this other personality."

"Not again."

Though the day just started, Ichi groaned as he saw his orphanage bullies again. "Ugh, why do we have to see your ugly face everyday, and with a girl too?"

"Who are these guys?" Kuro asked

"Well, the boar on the left with the earring is Cash, the one on the right with the tattoo is Dash, and the middle one with the necklace is their leader, Flash," Ichi explained. "Together they're... um, you ever read a comic called, the three stooges?"

"You mean that comic about those three guys acting like idiots," Kuro asked, that's when she realized it. "You mean they're like that?"

"Basically."

"What did you say!?" They exclaimed

"You guys are idiots, nothing but fools, lowlifes who get kicks out of hurting others, it's just pathetic," Ichi proclaimed "No use talking to you, so let's go Kuro."

Shifu was happy, this was actually the first time he saw Ichi encounter the boars without getting angry. But the boars were another thing, they got so angry that lunged at the two of them, but Kuro reacted faster than the three and attacked; she grabbed Flash's punch and slammed him to the ground, while she kicked both Cash and Dash at once. "Whoa."

"You shouldn't mess with me!" Kuro retorted

"I forgot that you can fight, pretty good too." Ichi complimented

"Thanks, let's go before they wake up."

"Wow, your daughter has gotten much better." Shifu said, smiling.

"Yes, she's always been into kung fu," Huang di agreed. "She says that it's better than having a bunch of gaurds with her."

"It actually does, it just shows how independent she is," Shifu explained. "I don't want to be a nusance, but maybe you should let Kuro be herself."

"Hm, maybe you're right, wait... where did they go?"

Without even noticing, the two of them lost sight of the kids while they were talking. Meanwhile, Ichi and Kuro were sitting down in a nearby forest. "This feels nice."

"Nature's always like that, it can always make you feel relaxed, you feel as if you're at peace with the world," Ichi explained. "It makes you wonder about things, like what your going to do in life."

"Yeah."

The two looked up at the sky and watched the scenery from above, it was like watching a tapestry. "Ichi, what do you want to do in life?"

That question has always crowded his mind, but he always found a way to answer it. "I want... to be free of destiny."

"Huh?"

Ichi knew this would happen, so he started to explain everything. "I'm not like other people, because I have a destiny that's almost unthinkable."

"What's wrong with it?" Kuro asked

"I'm a descendant of a monster bent on destroying humanity, but I want to change that," He answered. "I want to be free from it, to be free from it all, and to finally have something I always want."

"What do you want?"

"A real life."

The thought of it shocked her, Kuro had no idea about this, it was almost frightening. "If you want to leave, I understand, you can even tell your father."

"But if I did that, he..."

"I know, he'd probably execute me."

"What do we have here, the emperors daughter?"

The two looked behind them to find two wolves behind them, each holding swords with a murderous intent. "How lucky are we, maybe we can get a ransom."

"I agree, we can get some good money," The second wolf agreed

"Back off, I'm not some weak defenseless girl." Kuro retorted

"Is that so, then I guess this'll be easier than I thought," One wolf pointed his sword at her. "I love to hear a girl scream."

"Don't you dare touch her." Ichi said, gaurding her.

"Are you kidding me, what can a brat like you... what the!?"

Ichi unleashed a large amount of murderous that spreaded across the area, both his eyes were bloodshot red, and black flames started to circle around him. "What are you, a demon!?"

"You're only half right."

With only a snap of his fingers, Ichi engulfed the both of them in a burst of black flames, the two of them screamed in pain while he watched. "It burns, oh god it burns!"

'I don't want to kill them, I have to make sure I don't kill them,' Ichi wasn't going to kill them, but he had to make a statement. "Now then, if I stop the flames, will you leave us alone?"

"Yes we will, just stop it now!" One wolf exclaimed

Ichi snapped his fingers again and stopped the flames, but he still showed a monsterous stare to the wolves. "Now then, if you ever threaten to hurt Kuro again... I wont hesitate to kill you, got it!"

"W-Who are you?" One wolf asked

"I'm the one demon that lurks in the shadows, Kageichi... now leave!" He exclaimed

The wolves ran in terror, but as Kuro watched them ran, she watched as Ichi showed his face to her. Seeing the look in his eyes almost scared her. "So, you're really a demon?"

"Like I said before, you're only half right," Ichi answered. "I'm only a demon on my father's side, I'm normal on my mom's though."

"No wonder you want a real life, I never knew how hard it could be."

"Kuro, if you don't want to be near me then I under...!?"

Ichi could feel a soft kiss placed on his cheek, it actually made his eyes turn to red and blue again. "I want to help you."

"What?"

"I don't care what you are, I want to do what I can to help you," Kuro explained. "So I made a decision, when I take my father's throne, I'm going to turn china into a place that you and everyone else can live their lives in."

"You don't have to do that." Ichi said

"I know, but I want to, because I care about you."

"Kuro, thank you."

"Kuro!"

"Dad!"

Shifu and Huang di finally found them, leaving Huang di to hug Kuro in his hands. "Are you alright, I felt something menacing and then we saw black flames nearby."

"I'm fine dad, Ichi saved me." Kuro answered

"It was nothing, you don't have to thank me." Ichi said, smiling

"But I should, so thank you, Ichi." Huang di said

"But, you don't need to thank someone like me."

"Someone like a demon?"

"Huh, you know?" Ichi asked

"Shifu told me along the way, he told me everything."

Why would he do that, why would Shifu tell him everything? Ichi felt betrayed, but he couldn't stand it, so he let Kage take over. "So that's it huh, so I'm going to be looked as a monster?"

"Ichi."

"Are you gonna kill me like some wild beast!" Kage exclaimed

"No."

"What?"

"I told you, Shifu told me everything about you, including the adventures you had," Huang di explained. "You've helped many people, you showed that you can be a hero, even if you have a dark legacy. Not only that, you protected my daughter from kidnappers, I know that I can trust you."

"Well, I guess that's fine, but why'd you tell him anyway, Shifu?" Kage asked

"He wanted to learn more about you, and I'm sorry if you thought I betrayed you." Shifu answered

"Geez, what's with you old guys, you just do everything without telling us." He scoffed, only to have Huang di laugh.

"You were right Shifu, he is like Tigress, only with more of a temper."

The day was over, Huang di and Kuro had already left, leaving Ichi with a lot to think about; Shifu thought the samething, when he went to search for Ichi, he found him on top of the palace at night. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Can't sleep, too much stuff happened." Ichi replied.

"You're not happy, Huang di knows who you really are, but he still thinks of you as a regular person." Shifu explained.

"I know, the stars look so nice tonight."

Shifu didn't respond at first, he just looked up at the sky and watched the stars glisten. "You're right, they are nice."

The two just watched as the stars shine, that's when Shifu saw it; a bright star flew through the sky. "Look, a shooting star."

"Huh?"

"If you make a wish on a shooting star, it might come true."

Ichi watched as the star flew, and finally thought of something. "I wish to live my life in freedom."

"Well then, I'll do my best to help you." Shifu replied

"Did you wish for something?" Ichi asked

"Yes, I wish for your wish to come true."

"Thank you... father."

* * *

To be continued

I wanted to use Ichi's full name more than once, hope everyone likes this chapter, and trust me when I say you're gonna freak when you read the next chapter, especially when you see Fu's valentine. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Love Stinks

Love Bonds

Chapter 5: Love Stinks

You'll love this, and happy valentines day. I only my characters, including my newest character, Chouyou.

* * *

It was only a few days left till valentines day,and Shifu was still worried about Fu, but when he watched his students in breakfast he noticed something different; Fu was sighing happily, almost like she was in a fantasy. "Fu, are you alright?"

"Ichi you wont believe it, I actually got a card yesterday!" Fu said, smiling.

"A card?" Ichi asked

"A valentines card, look."

Fu gave Ichi a red card with a heart on it, he was actually surprised when he read it, and so was Shifu. "May I read it?"

"Sure, Shifu." Fu insisted

Ichi gave Shifu the letter and red. "I've watched you from afar, and I wanted to tell you that you're pretty, but I'm too shy to say it in person. I want to tell you in person, so can you meet me tomorrow in the valleys flower shop? I work there, so you can meet me there on my day off."

"I can't wait, I still can't believe some wants to go out with me." Fu was excited as always.

"I'm happy for you Fu, I hope you have a good time today." Ichi said, smiling

"Well actually, I wanted you and Ren to come with me," Fu explained. "I'm kind of nervous to go on my own, so can you guys come?"

"Sure."

"Of course." Ren agreed

"What about me?" Po asked

"You want to come, Po?"

"Well yeah, I want to see my little sis be happy to."

"Thanks big bro, I gotta go change." Fu ran off to her room to get ready, leaving everyone else to finish their breakfast.

"Po, don't screw this up for her." Tigress said, boldly

"What, I don't screw things up, right guys," Po only got an akward silence. "Oh come on, name one thing I screwed up, name two actually."

"There was the time I was teaching Ren how to use his fire powers." Ichi stated

"Then there was the time I was showing Ichi and Fu how to use thier ice powers." Ren included.

"I was just checking on you guys, I didn't mean to scare you, besides it wasn't that bad."

"Ren blew up the whole training hall!" Ichi argued

"And the twins filled the whole room in snow," Ren included. "Let's not forget what happened when my accident blew up."

"What happened?" Monkey asked

"Nothing, nothing at all." Po answered, but he could hear the cousins laughter behind him.

"Yeah, nothing." Ren agreed

"If you count Po's pants burning off as nothing." Ichi started laughing till he fell to the ground, vulnerable to Po grabbing his ears.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"I couldn't help it, Po s-stop please, my ears are too sensative!" Ichi couldn't control his laughter, but it all stopped when he saw his sister come back in.

"How do I look?"

Fu came in wearing a black hat with a small skull button on it, she wore a light orange shirt with a heart shape skull and crossbones under it, she also wore white shorts and black and yellow shoes. "I remember those, I bought those clothes for you."

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise him, whoever he is," Fu said, smiling. "But I feel like somethings missing."

"Maybe because you need this."

Fu was surprised when she saw what Ichi held out, it was a small bell tied on a necklace. "Ichi, its beautiful."

"I bought it yesterday, I thought you might like it." Ichi said, smiling.

"I love it, thank you." Fu just hugged him, and it looked like she would never let go.

"If you're ready Fu, we can go now." Ren suggested

"Right, let's go."

The four said goodbye and started walking down to the valley, Fu was so happy that she couldn't hold it in. "I wonder who he is, I hope he likes me."

"Well, like Shifu told me before, just be yourself," Ichi explained. "Show him who you really are, a great girl that any guy would want."

"Thanks Ichi, I hope he's cute," Fu said, fantasizing what he'd look like. "He's probably a tall and strong lion, or even an adorable rabbit."

"We're here." Ren stated

"I can't wait, but I guess I have to." Fu was laughing.

"Hey, do girls really like handsome guys?" Po asked

"Of course, why wouldn't we."

Even though he was the one who answered that question, Po just sighed and gave somewhat of a faint smile, Ichi was the only one who could see that. "Fu, when the guy comes, can you do something for me?"

"Sure Ichi, what?" Fu asked

"Could you maybe not like him for his looks, try liking him for the person he is," Ichi answered. "You know, what's on the inside."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Thanks little bro." Po whispered

"No problem."

"Um, excuse me."

When Fu turned around, she saw a black animal with a white stripe on his tail. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Well, are you Fu?" The animal asked

"Yes."

"It's nice to finally meet you, my name is Chouyou."

"Did you meet her before?" Ichi asked

"No, but I've watched her pass by the flower shop," Chouyou answered "I saw her go by when she went to the bookstore, I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I was too shy to say anything. That's why I wrote you that card."

"Wait, you wrote me that letter," Fu asked "Then, you're the one I'm going out with. B-But you're a..."

"A skunk, yes I am."

Fu couldn't believe it, among all the animals she thought of, she never thought it would be a skunk. "I understand, who would want to go out with a skunk anyway, all we do is stink up the place, I just wanted to... you know, hang out with you."

Fu still wonders of how embarassing it would be to hang out with a skunk, but she still wonders about what Ichi said, maybe she could give it a try. "Well... I guess I can give it a shot, I am here after all."

"R-Really, thank you." Chouyou said, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you Chouyou, my names Ichi, I'm Fu's twin brother." Ichi introduced.

"I'm their cousin, Ren."

"And I'm their big bro Po."

"You're brother is the dragon warrior?" Chouyou asked

"Not really, but we think of him as one, he did take care of us along with Shifu and the five." Ichi answered

"So, did you have any idea on where we're going?" Fu asked

"Uh well, I didn't think I'd get this far, but if you like you guys can check out some of the flowers." Chouyou suggested.

"Well, I do want to check out the newest flowers." Ren said

"Why not, it might be fun." Ichi agreed.

"Yeah, might be fun." Fu said, sarcasticly

Through the day, everyone just enjoyed the flower shop, Ren and Chouyou were talking about different ways to arrange the flowers, and Po and Ichi just had their fun smelling the aromas. But Fu was another thing, she wasn't into being there, she was to embarassed about being out with a skunk. "Here Fu, this is for you."

Chouyou was behind her and showed her a light purple flower, the inside of it was black and white, and also had a yellow color in the middle. "It's called, the lily of the valley, it reminded me of you."

"What made you think of it as me?" Fu asked

"Well, because you're pretty."

Fu could feel her cheeks turning red, maybe Chouyou wasn't that bad. "So Chouyou, do you do anything else besides this?"

"Well, I like music, mostly the instrumental kind," Chouyou answered. "I read books in my spare time, the comedy and adventure genre, and I love to cook."

"So does Po, he's awesome at it." Fu said, smiling.

"I'd love to taste his cooking, I'm mostly good at baking though, maybe I can make you guys a chocolate cake."

"I wouldn't if I were you, Ichi gets a major sugar rush when he eats chocolate, he'll go nuts."

"I heard that." Ichi retorted, leaving the two of them laughing together.

"You have a nice smile." Chouyou complimented

"Thank you, I guess Ichi was right, you really are nice... inside and out." Fu said, smiling.

"So are you."

"Chouyou, do you have any seeds for gladiolus flowers?" Ren asked

"They're over there, on the left." He explained

The more Fu thought about it, the more she knew that she liked him. "So Fu, what do you think of Chouyou now?"

Before she could answer Ichi's question, Fu watched as Chouyou went outside to get some air. "You were right, and I really do like him."

"I'm happy for you, little sis." Po said, smiling.

"Yeah, it's not bad, having a skunk for a friend." Ren agreed.

"Uh oh, this is bad."

The four looked outside to see Chouyou, but next to him were the three stooges themselves. "Like I told you before, I don't want any trouble."

"Then do what we say, give us your money or else." Flash threatened.

"Bullying and now stealing money, you guys are just the worst." Ichi said.

"Oh great, it's the freaky family." Dash taunted.

"So says the three stooges." Ren retorted

"Chouyou, you know these losers?" Fu asked

"Who're you calling loser!?" Cash exclaimed, but was ignored.

"They came a week ago, threatening me to give them the money I earn from the shop to them." Chouyou explained

"I thought you guys would learn, but now I'm reconsidering finding and telling your parents." Po said, showing an angry look.

"Like we care, not like anyone cares about a skunk like him anyway." Flash retorted

"What the hell do you know," Fu exclaimed. "Chouyou is a great guy, he's sweet, great with flowers, and he's the nicest guy I've ever met."

"Of course you think that, a bitch like you would always think something as stupid as that."

"How dare you say that, I swear I'll..."

"Ichi stop, let me take care of it," Chouyou assured, then showed a look even angrier than Po's. "You have no right to call her that, you have no right to threaten people, you don't even have a right to exist. Now if you don't want to smell like garbage in a few seconds, I suggest you get out of here right now!"

At first, the boars didn't look like they'd back down, but no one would stand to face a skunks spray, so they ran off without a word. "Chouyou, were you serious?"

"Of course, I'm not gonna let a couple of jerks threaten me, or even insult a beautiful girl," Chouyou answered "I mean, what kind of guy calls a girl that, they act like they're nothing but...?!"

Before he could even finish, Fu gave him a long kiss on the lips, it only took a few minutes for her to move back. "You talk to much, but thank you."

"W-Well, you're welcome." Chouyou was blushing, which showed everyone even more how he liked her.

"You know Chouyou, maybe if you want, I can ask Master Shifu if you can learn kung fu with us." Po suggested

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Sure, you can't use a skunk trick all the time."

"Thanks Master Po."

"Just call me Po, we're friends after all."

The day ended alright, and Fu was really happy to have found someone. While Ichi walked around the the hall of warriors, he found Shifu meditating near the moon pool. "Mind if I meditate with you?"

"I don't see why not." Shifu answered, so Ichi sat next to him and began to meditate.

"Fu was really happy today." Ichi said

"I'm happy for her, you and Ren as well." Shifu said, smiling.

"So, why did you want us to find people for valentines day?" Ichi asked

"I told you, valentines day is a day of love, a day when you can find someone special in life, I just wanted to make sure the three of you could enjoy it," Shifu explained. "I think of you all as my children, and I want all of you to be happy."

"Thanks... weird."

"What's wrong?" Shifu asked

"Don't know, I feel like somethings gonna happen tomorrow, and it involves me and another girl."

"Maybe it's a sign."

"Who knows."

* * *

To be continued

Well, I finally chose the cameo girl from my crossovers, you'll see who it is next time. Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: A Vampires Love

Love Bonds

Chapter 6: A Vampires Love

Here we are, my cameo is none other than Rachel Alucard, from the blazblue video game. I only own my characters.

* * *

Morning came into the valley of peace, and it was only two days left till valentines day came. Shifu was already in his students dorm room, so when the gong rang he was ready to great them. "Good morning, master."

"Ichi, panda, wake up!" Shifu ordered

The two brothers yawned and opened their door. "Morning."

"Panda, who are you holding?"

Po was still a little sleepy, but he instantly realized that their was someone cradled in his arms, a blond hair girl in pigtails, they were tied in black ribbons that made her look like a rabbit, and she wore a black dress that made her look like a gothic princess. Ichi looked at her and recognized who she was. "Is that... Rachel?"

From hearing her name, Rachel started to wake up. "Oh, is it morning already?"

"Rachel, it is you." Ichi said, smiling.

"Hello Ichi, it's good to see you again." Rachel greeted.

"I wasn't expecting you to come, but I'm still happy that you did," Ichi replied. "You remember everyone right?"

"I do, but I don't remember the tanuki."

"That's my cousin, Ren," Ichi introduced. "Ren, this Rachel Alucard, a vampire princess."

"Nice to meet you Rachel, Ichi told me about you." Ren greeted.

"It's good to see you again Rachel, but could you tell us why you're here?" Shifu asked

"And why am I cradling you in my arms?" Po included

"Hm, oh yes, I was using the teleportation ars to come here, but I ended up in your room," Rachel explained. "I grew weary from the trip, so I fell asleep. I must say Po, you make a lovely bed."

"Thanks, I get that from Ichi too."

"Anyway, did you want something?" Ichi asked

"Well, I heard that valentines day is only two days away... I want to spend time with you till then." It was a little difficult to tell from her pale skin, but Ichi could've sworn he saw her cheeks turn red a little bit.

"Um Shifu, could I maybe show her around the valley," Ichi asked. "Last time, she never had the chance, so I'd like her to enjoy a day here."

"I understand, but maybe you'd like to eat breakfast first?" Shifu suggested

As if right on cue, the two brothers stomachs growled at the same time. "Well, would that be alright princess?"

Rachel actually giggled a little. "I don't mind, I'd also like something to eat."

It only took a while for breakfast to be done, and after a few minutes of changing, Ichi walked off to show Rachel around the valley. "Panda, I know you want to follow them, so if you want...!?"

It was too late, nearly everyone left. "They've gotten better... why not, I'll go too."

Meanwhile, Ichi walked with Rachel around the valley, she was actually interested in everything, so he decided to start a conversation. "Do you like the festivities?"

"Yes, your home really likes this holiday." Rachel answered.

"I'm still new on the holiday."

"That's right, you don't remember your past."

"Not much, but I'm starting to remember a little bit," Ichi assured. "So how are you, is everything ok back home?"

"Yes, thanks to your family's help, time has stopped repeating itself." Rachel said, smiling.

"Good to know, but if you don't mind me asking..."

"Ichi, is someone following us?"

"It's just Po and the others, it's been like this for a while," Ichi muttered. "Just ignore them, but like I was going to ask, how's my mom?"

"His mom?" Ren and the five asked

"That's right, in Rachel's world, Ichi's mother is still alive." Shifu explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember how Ichi felt when he met her, he looked sad," Po sighed. "I guess seeing your own deceased mom would do that to you, especially since he killed his mom."

"Do you still regret killing her?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, my dad too, I miss them a lot," Ichi answered. "Sometimes I wonder, what if the destiny of the black beast caused this, what if it was fate that I killed them?"

"No, fate holds no bounds to you, what happened just happened," Rachel explained. "I'm sorry for asking that question, please forgive me."

"I don't blame you for bringing it up, I think I actually needed that, so I could still remember what I'm going to do in life... and it's all because for them that I'm here," Ichi said, smiling. "If you like, I can show you their graves."

"I'd like that."

"Is a grave really romantic?" Monkey asked

"Rachel's a vampire remember, and I think she feels sorry for Ichi." Crane answered.

"So, she's going out with him out of pity." Tigress said.

"No, Rachel really loves Ichi, he's the reason she actually came." Fu explained.

"Let's keep following them." Po said.

It didn't take long for them to reach the graveyard, that's where Ichi and Rachel found his parents graves, both graves read Reishin and Litchi "Faye Ling" Kagi. "I see, so these are their graves."

"Yeah, I come here a couple of times to see them," Ichi explained. "I live to visit so I can talk to them sometimes."

"You talk to them?" Rachel asked

"I know they can't answer me, but it feels better to talk to them."

"I see... may I talk to them?"

"If you like."

While they were at the graves, Po and the others were watching from afar. "I always wondered where he goes most of the time."

"I found his parents grave months ago, and I brought him here," Shifu explained. "Ichi's been coming here since."

"Ichi, what should I say?" Rachel asked

"Just speak from your heart."

The five didn't really understand, but Rachel took a deep breath and tried to speak to them. "It's nice to meet you both, my name is Rachel Alucard, I'm a friend of your son. I want you to believe me when I say that Ichi never meant to kill you, he loved you both with all his heart. Throughout his life, he's been living with the pain inside, and he's been trying his best to find redemption. I don't know what I can do, but I want to help him in anyway I can, because I... because I love him."

"Rachel, I...!?"

Ichi's lips went into contact with Rachel's, and they kissed till what felt like an hour, but it was only six minutes till they moved back for air. Ichi was speechless, but Rachel just smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek. "You, the one who tries to defy destiny, the one who wishes to live a life of freedom, most people would think of it as an impossible task. But your eyes show something, both of them show a color that represent you, the red eye represents determination, and the blue eye represents hope. Your eyes show the truth, and the truth tells me that you will break destinys bind, and become free."

"Thank you, Rachel," Ichi said, smiling. "If you guys want to come out, you can."

Shifu was probably the only one who knew that Ichi knew they were watching him, when they came out he saw Po and Fu in tears. "Guys, please don't cry."

"But Ichi, Rachel poured her heart out to you." Fu was practically in tears.

"I thought you'd feel the same way for her." Po included.

"I do, more than you know, I'm actually happy," Ichi explained. "I believe that I can one day break destiny, and with the help of everyone, I know I can do it."

"We'll help you no matter what," Ren assured. "I know how you feel more than anyone, and I want to live a life of freedom too, so let's work together to do it."

"I'm with you, Ren," Ichi said, smiling. But he could see that Po and Fu were still crying. "You guys want a hug?"

While Ichi hugged his brother and sister, Shifu asked, "If you like Rachel, you can stay in the palace with us, but in a guest room this time."

"Thank you, but I'm actually going to stay with Jubei of the six heroes." Rachel assured

"What, you can't live with that old drunk!" Ichi exclaimed

"I'll make sure he keeps in check, I'll only be there till valentines day anyway."

"Well okay, but come come and visit sometime, we can have some tea together."

"I'd love that."

* * *

To be continued

Two more chapters, but who's the other couple? Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: The Blind Date

Love Bonds

Chapter 7: The Blind Date

To be honest, I can't really say that I approve of some kung fu panda pairings, but I thought I'd try it at least once. I only own my characters, the others belong to dreamworks and arc system works. BTW, by arc system work characters, I mean Jubei and Rachel.

* * *

One day left, only one day left till valentines day, but it looked like everyone was doing alright. In the jade palace, Ichi enjoyed the day with Rachel, by drinking a cup of tea. "I forgot how good black tea is, assam tea is my favorite."

"I'm glad you like it." Rachel said, smiling

"More tea?" Ichi asked

"Yes, thank you."

But before Ichi could start pouring Rachel a new cup of tea, they both heard a loud scream heading towards them. "What is that dreadful sound?"

"Well, that scream is of excitement, and something tells me that the person rushing over here is none other than...!?" Ichi couldn't finish, the person who rushed over to them embraced him in a large bear hug.

"Oh, hello Po." Rachel greeted

"Hey Rachel, Ichi you won't believe it, I still can't believe it, but I have to tell you!" Po exclaimed

"Can you please stop breaking my back first?" Ichi pleaded

Po let go, embarassed by how he reacted. "Sorry, I just wanted to tell you something amazing, I got a letter and a girl asked me on a date!"

"No way, I'm so happy for you big bro!" Ichi congratulated.

"That's very good, Po." Rachel said, smiling

"But I need your help."

"My help?" Ichi was confused.

"Your a ladies man, and a gentleman to boot," Po actually laughed, he never really said "To boot" before. "Anyway, could you maybe show me how to be a good gentleman, so I can be cool on my date."

"But Po, you're better the way you are, any girl would like you."

"Yeah, if I was like you, a thin, suave, and cool womanizer," Po sighed. "No girl would like a fat panda like me, all I do is eat, sleep, and I'm practically lazy, not even kung fu helps me lose weight."

"I just realized, you never told me how much you weighed."

"Um, 500?"

Silence, not even a chuckle filled the room, because Ichi could tell that Po wasn't kidding. "See, maybe I shouldn't go...!?"

Without even knowing it, Rachel gave a small kiss to Po's cheek. "Flaws are nothing when it comes to love, you are perfect just the way you are, Po. Even if you are fat and lazy."

"Um, thanks Rachel." Po said.

"At least she tried, but Rachel's right," Ichi said, smiling. "You just gotta be yourself Po, that's what everyone likes about you."

"Thanks Ichi, but could you still help?" Po asked

"Alright, go to our room and I'll help you pick out some clothes."

"Thanks!"

Po looked happy, and Ichi chuckled because of it. "You're doing something evil, are you?"

"Am I?" Ichi asked, innocently.

"You have a look on your face, and you have black wings on your back that say you're about to do something devilish." Rachel explained.

"Can you keep a secret, I gave Po a blind date, but he doesn't know it's from me," Ichi said, smiling. "The person he's going out with is Tigress, Fu just gave her a letter exactly like Po's, and we're going to see their reaction when they see each other."

"Is that a good thing?" Rachel asked

"I thought it'd be funny, but thinking about it, this would be good for them," He explained. "Think about it, they both don't have valentines, Po doesn't because he thinks it's because of his weight, and Tigress think it's because of her strength and anger issues."

"Anger issues?"

"Have you seen her?"

"I suppose you're correct." Rachel giggled.

"By going out together, they might find a valentines with each other, I'm just hoping it's not a romantic valentines, just a valentines by friends. Want to help?"

"Why not, I'd like to have so fun while I'm here." Rachel said, smiling.

"Ichi, Rachel!"

Fu and Ren just came with smiles on their faces. "We did it, and somehow by luck, we got Tigress to accept the date."

"Excellent!" Ichi was laughing, but it was more of an evil laughter than a normal one. "Oh wow, I'm feeling evil, and yet the plan isn't evil... what the heck, I'll enjoy it while it lasts."

It only took an hour, but after of giving Po the right outfit, and giving him advice, he was finally ready. So he waited down in the valley for his date to arrive. "Just stay calm, remember what Ichi said, and just be yourself... I hope my date likes me."

"Po?"

Po heard someone coming from the thousand steps, but when he turned around, he was surprised to see Tigress in front of him, wearing an elegant crimson dress. "Tigress, you look... beautiful."

"Um, thank you," Tigress replied. "And I have to say, you don't look so bad yourself."

Po was wearing a straw hat, and a white gi with a jade dragon on the shirt. "Thanks, Ichi helped pick them out for my date."

"You got a date, I'm impressed."

"Thanks, what about you?" Po asked

"Yeah, Fu insisted that I go, she even made me wear this dress," Tigress sighed. "My date better show up, he's supposted to be here by now."

"Weird, so's my date."

That's when it hit them. "If you're waiting for your date, and I'm waiting for mines, then that would mean... we're each others blind date!"

One name came to Tigress's mind, which made her irritated. "I'm going back to the palace."

"Why?"

"To give those twins a piece of my mind." Tigress answered

"Calm down, I think they were trying to help anyway." Po assured.

"By putting us together, are they crazy!?" Tigress argued

"Please, even I know Ichi wouldn't put us together," Po replied. "I think he wanted us to hang out as friends."

"Isn't training enough of hanging out?" Tigress asked

"You know what I mean, walking, talking, having fun, that kind of hanging out," Po said, smiling. "Ichi and I do it all the time, he thought of playing this game from one of his books and we were having the time of our lives!"

"That's you two, you two are practically twins," Tigress explained. "Why don't you go hang out with him."

"Well now that we're here, I thought we could hang out and have fun."

Tigress had to admit, when Po became the dragon warrior, she wasn't really used to him. But after he defeated Tai Lung, she found a newfound respect for him, and thought of him as her master. The thought of hanging out with a master seemed weird for Tigress, but maybe being Po's friend wouldn't be so bad. "Alright, what was this game you two played?"

"Come on, I'll show you where we play it."

Po grabbed Tigress hand and led her out of the valley, leading her to a nearby clearing in the forest. Tigress just watched as Po walked over to the middle of the area; she also saw a ball where he was standing, and in front of him was a large wooden scoreboard, it had two faces showing a chibi version of Po and Ichi and numbers. "Po, what is all this?"

"Blitzball!" Po exclaimed. "That's what Ichi called it, he go it from one of his books. It's like, an awesome mix between soccer, football, and in my opinion kung fu!"

"It's that fun?" Tigress asked

"Totally, what you do take the ball and make to the goals," Po said, pointing at the two goals on the left and right sides of the clearing. "But you have to be careful, because the opponent can attack you and take the ball away."

"Must be fun."

"Me and Ichi always play it when we have time, as of now it's 5 wins for me, and 6 wins for him."

"That so?"

"What do you say, wanna play?" Po asked

"Can I play wearing this dress?" Tigress asked

"Sure, just get ready to lose." Po smirked

While Po and Tigress got ready, Ichi and the others watched from a far distance. "You got this game from final fantasy didn't you?"

"Guilty," Ichi admitted. "Now watch the game."

Po went first, he threw the ball into the air and instantly grabbed it before Tigress even had a chance to react. "Come on, you better hurry or you'll lose."

"Not a chance!" Tigress exclaimed.

Tigress lunged at Po with a kick, but when he blocked she jumped in font of him and tried to grab the ball from his hands. She was actually surprised, Po was dodging her attacks like they were nothing, it turns out he was a lot quicker than when he first started kung fu. "Here comes the celestial moon kick!"

Po threw the ball into the air and jumped up to it, he formed a ball that looked just like the moon and stiked with a strong kick. The ball was so fast that Tigress couldn't catch it, and it flew straight into her goal. "Oh yeah, panda style for the win!"

"What was that!?" Fu exclaimed, quietly.

"Me and Po made up names for some of our kicks, makes it feel cool to make a goal." Ichi replied.

"Po's very athletic for someone his stature." Rachel said, surprised.

"So Tigress, ready to give up...!?"

Tigress surprised Po by landing a goal on his side. "I don't give up on the first try, shall we continue?"

"Oh yeah, game on!" Po exclaimed.

The ball was back and the game was on, Tigress was the first to grab the ball, but Po ran straight for her with his own kung fu style; she blocked his blows, but was unable to realize Po snatched the ball while attacking, then he threw it straight at her goal. "2 to 1, oh yeah!"

"Not over yet!" Tigress exclaimed

"Man, look at them go." Ren was amazed

"Tigress is a pro, and she just started," Ichi agreed. "Oh wait, now it's 4 to 3, Po's must've been practicing."

"I know, I can't believe he's the same fat panda we know." Fu replied

"His weight doesn't matter, it's how he uses it," Rachel said, smiling. "Oh, it seems to be a tie now, I wonder who'll win?"

"Last shot, ready Tigress?" Po said, throwing the ball in the air.

But before Po could react, Tigress jumped from his head and striked the ball with a backflip kick. The ball moved so fast that no one could see it reach Po's goal. "Well Po, it looks like I won."

"I can't believe it, Tigress won." Ichi said, surprised.

"I wonder how Po feels?" Fu asked

But to the four's surprise, Po was actually laughing. "Oh man, that was totally awesome! What do you call that kick?"

"What do I call it?" Tigress asked

"Yeah, I called mines celestial moon, while Ichi called his firestar."

"I'm not like you two, I don't come up with names for my attacks."

"Come on, it might sound awesome." Po insisted

"Fine, how about... Tigress Bite?" Tigress suggested

"Awesome, Ichi would totally freak to hear that name!"

"He's right, I do like it." Ichi said, smiling.

"I have to say, this was really fun," Tigress said, smiling. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea."

"Told you, it's actually good to have fun sometime," Po agreed. "And it's even better when you have fun with friends,"

"A student befreinded by their master, that sounds impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, and you don't have to call me master, we're friends after all."

Tigress felt happy, more happy than she ever felt before. "Thanks Po."

* * *

To be continued

Alright, the final chapter is coming so get ready!


	8. Chapter 8: A Big Heart

Love Bonds

Chapter 8: A Big Heart

So, who will Ichi choose for valentines day? You'll see while seeing Shifu see's an old flame. I only own my characters, which includes Shifu's deceased wife, Pin Yin.

* * *

Valentines day was finally here, and everyone was sharing their affections to their valentines. Ren and Saya were already having fun together, while Fu and Chouyou were enjoying their time together in the garden. Ichi, on the other hand was taking his time to relax, enjoying the hall of warriors and its glory. The day was peaceful at first, but Ichi then saw Shifu walking somewhere. "Shifu, are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm going to meet someone, we haven't met in a while." Shifu answered

"Someone I know?" Ichi asked

"Yes, she was someone I really cared about." That was Shifu said before he left, which only made Ichi more curious.

"Weird, should I... okay, I'll follow him." Ichi said

Ichi followed Shifu slowly, but made sure he wouldn't be seen; while he followed him, Ichi started to notice how wherever Shifu was going, it looked familiar to him. But when he finally reached his destination, Ichi realized that Shifu was heading to the same graveyard where his parents were, that's where he saw Shifu standing in front of a grave. The grave was decorated with hearts and a necklace with a chinese symbol that meant beautiful on it, Shifu took a rose from his sleeve and placed it near the grave. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you lately, these few days have been busy for me."

'Wait, I think I know who he's talking to.' Ichi thought.

"Ichi, you can come out now." Shifu called

Ichi came out from his hiding spot and saw the name of the grave, the name was Pin Yin. "So I was right, this grave is Pin Yin's."

"That's right, I never told anyone this... but valentines day is the anniversery of when I married Pin Yin's," Shifu explained. "I always come to see her, it's the least I can do."

"I understand, you just can't forget someone you love, so you want to do something to remember them." Ichi admitted.

"I wonder if everyone feels that way?" Shifu asked

"Maybe."

There was only a moment of silence, no one tried to speak at all, the thought of seeing Pin Yin's grave made Shifu fill with guilt, and Ichi couldn't even say anything because of how his parents grave is next to someone else's grave. "Hey, would it be ok if I talk to her?"

"You want to?" Shifu asked

"I thought it would be nice to talk to her, if you don't mind?" Ichi asked

"Go ahead."

Shifu was surprised that Ichi wanted to talk to his wife, but he actually felt happy that he would. "It's nice to finally meet you Pin Yin, my name's Kageichi, but everyone calls me Ichi for short, you can too if you want. I was wanted to meet you for a while, I thought it'd be cool to meet Shifu's wife... sorry, am I rambling? Well, I really wanted to meet you, and I wanted to say that Shifu is a great guy, the best guy you could ever meet."

"Ichi."

"Shifu's always been a good father to me, kind, caring... strict, but still a good person none the less," Ichi explained. "Because of him adopting me, I've gotten to meet old and new friends, some are cousins, some are from my childhood, and some have become people I really love. I've actually found a family, and it was all because of him. I owe him my whole life."

Shifu's heart sank, the guilt melted away and was replaced with love. "Ichi, you have no idea how happy I am that you said that."

"I said it because I meant it, sometimes I think my real father was just like you," Ichi said, smiling. "Oh I almost forgot, I'd also like to say that I also wish I could meet your child, I could've had another brother or sister."

"Thank you Ichi, would you mind if I talk to your parents," Shifu asked. "It will only be a few words."

"Well, sure." Ichi agreed, it was the least he could do since he talked to Pin Yin's grave, so he watched as Shifu stood in front of his parents grave.

"My name is Shifu, and I just want to say that your son is an amazing boy," Shifu said, smiling. "No matter what happens to him, Ichi always tries to find a way through it, and he has the heart of a true warrior. But not just that, but he is the son I never had. I hope you know how great your son is."

Ichi was happy that Shifu said that about him, the moment when he rushed to give him a hug made him ignore the fact that he was crying. When Shifu saw them, he held him tightly, to comfort him through it all. After he wiped the tears away, he saw the smile on Ichi's face. "You're better off smiling, you should stay that way."

"Thanks Shifu, we should get back, everyone is probably waiting for us." Ichi chuckled.

"But first things first, regaurding the three girls waiting for you, have you come to a decision to who you love the most?" Shifu asked

That question has been in Ichi's mind since the first day. "That's the thing, all the girls I met in my life, including all the other people... I love them all."

Shifu only smiled at his son's answer. "You have a big heart that accepts everyone, and that's not really a bad thing. Maybe you should tell the girls that."

"I guess, I just hope they'll react good enough."

So the two started walking back home, but they were still happy to here what they said about each other. When they got back to the jade palace, they saw everyone they knew; the white lotus group, Shiisaa, Xiaomu, Uncle Lao, Jubei, Kaguya, Rachel, Kuro, and Huang di. "Happy Valentines Day!"

"You all came." Ichi said, smiling

"Of course we did, this is the best place for everyone to go." Jubei replied.

Everyone was just talking to each other, and enjoying the valenitne cards they recieved from one another. Po on the other hand, was enjoying the time with his brother. "So Ichi, what're you gonna do about the girls?"

Ichi just watched as the three girls conversed with each other, he was nervous, but he knew what he had to do. "I just have to tell them how I feel."

"Whatever you choose, I'll stand by you, by the way," Po then hugged Ichi. "Thanks for yesterday, me and Tigress really needed that."

"No problem, here I go."

While he walked towards them, Kaguya, Kuro, and Rachel smiled as he came with a nervous smile. "Hey Ichi, what's up?"

"That's thing, I wanted to tell the three of you something important," Ichi explained. "Over the past days, I've learned that I really care about the three of you, not because of your beauty, but because of how you really care about me, and are willing to do anything to help me. I want to thank you for that, and to also say that I...!?"

Without even hesitating, the three girls kissed Ichi on both his lips and cheeks at the same time, leaving him speechless. "We know what you're going to say, and we accept it."

"What... wait what!?" Ichi exclaimed

"We were talking about our dates we had with you, and we noticed how you were troubled," Kuro explained. "That's when we realized that you were conflicted about who you loved the most, even though you like everyone."

"So we decided, and we don't mind that you love the three of us." Kaguya said, smiling.

"Seriously, so you really don't mind?" Ichi asked

"We love you just the way you are, and who you are is a person who loves everyone the same way." Rachel said, caressing his cheek.

Ichi was happy and thanked all of them, and when he saw Shifu coming towards him, he was even happier. "I see they took it very well."

"They did, and I'm happy for that," That's when Ichi thought of something. "Shifu, you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course son, what is it?" Shifu asked

"You think if I'm lucky enough, I might get a harem soon?" Ichi asked.

Shifu sighed, but still smiled. "You maybe more mature than anyone else, but you're still just a kid."

Ichi just laughed, Shifu actually had a point, and while no one was looking he turned and said, "Thanks for reading, hope you all had a good valentines day."

* * *

The End

Hope you all had a good valentines day, expect more chapters from my demon slayer and kingdom hearts fics.


End file.
